wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXVI
Jeden z pierwszych dni września oświecał świat słońcem pogodnym, bladawym. W naturze spokojnie było, cicho; kiedy niekiedy tylko listek zwiędły, oderwany od drzewa pierwszym podmuchem jesieni, unosił się w powietrzu sam jeden i smętnie opadał na ziemię. Siedziałam w pokoju moim sama jedna przy otwartym oknie. Dobrze mi było, spokojnie, radośnie a poważnie jakoś zarazem. Jaskółkę, która leciała koło okna, zapytałam myślą: czy była tak szczęśliwą jak ja i czy rozumie, co to być narzeczoną? Nad motylkiem białym, który leciał sam jeden, ulitowałam się i okiem szukałam, czyli nie znajdzie w przestrzeni ukochanego towarzysza? Nad głową moją zabrzęczał owad drobny. Chciałam go zabić, ale powstrzymałam rękę i pomyślałam, że dobrą dla wszystkich być powinnam. W oddalonej stronie dziedzińca zobaczyłam dziecię włościańskie, które bose i w jednej koszulce, płaczące, czepiało się sukni matki wyrobnicy, i myśl mi przyszła, że powinnam zaopiekować się tym dzieckiem, sukienkę mu uszyć i nauczyć je wiary w dobrego Boga, który szczęście rozdaje ludziom. Potem opuściłam czoło na dłonie i myślałam o ojcu. Jakże ja jemu opiszę wszystko, co się ze mną stało i stać ma jeszcze? Jak ubłagam narzeczonego, aby pośpieszył tam, gdzie ojciec mój przebywa, i powiedział mu, jak bardzo kocha córkę jego i jak z nią razem pójdzie drogą życia, aby uczyć się i ją uczyć wielkiej myśli Bożej! ... Nagle za bramą ozwał się tętent konia. Zadrżałam od miłego uczucia, które mię całą przeniknęło. On to jechał zapewne — tak — nikt więcej teraz przyjechać nie mógł... nie chciałam, aby ktokolwiek inny przyjeżdżał. On to jechał i wiózł ku mojej matce prośbę, aby mógł co prędzej nazwać mię narzeczoną swoją... Przycisnęłam dłoń do bijącego serca, wytężyłam całą siłę wzroku, patrzyłam... W bramie ukazała się amazonka na siwym koniu i galopem pędziła ku domowi. Poznałam Rozalię i oddech zamarł mi w piersi. Nigdy nie przyjeżdżała do nas konno i sama, a teraz przyjechała. Koń był spieniony od szybkiego biegu, a ręka amazonki uderzała go niecierpliwie szpicrutą, jak gdyby bystry wierzchowiec za powoli dążył do celu. Nie podjechała pod główny ganek, ale zatrzymała konia przy bocznych drzwiach domu, które wiodły do moich pokojów; widocznie ze mną tylko zobaczyć się pragnęła. Powstałam z miejsca i stanęłam na środku pokoju. Policzki mi zapałały, ale wszelkie wewnętrzne drżenie ustało; nie wiem czemu, ale zdawało mi się, że występuję do walki, i czułam się tak mężną i tak silną jak nigdy, lubo nie wiedziałam jeszcze, z czym walczyć mi przyjdzie. Na progu stanęła Rozalia i zatrzymała na mnie oczy długim spojrzeniem. — Wybacz, kuzynko — wyrzekła po chwili postępując naprzód — że przybyciem mym przerywam ci chwile samotności, chwile błogich marzeń zapewne, ale przyjechałam oznajmić ci miłą nowinę. Pan Agenor wysłał wczoraj list do twojej babki z prośbą o twoją rękę... Gdy to mówiła, nie spuszczałam z niej oka i wytrzymywałam spojrzenie, którym mię przeszywała. Spostrzegłam, że policzki jej gorzały od rumieńca, a na ustach wisiał uśmiech niewymownej ironii. Ironia ta ukłuła mię dotkliwie, nie straciłam jednak zimnej krwi i odpowiedziałam spokojnie: — Podziwiam, kuzynko, wszechwiadomość twoję, a zarazem jestem wdzięczną, że chcesz dzielić się ze mną jej owocami. Ale usiądź, proszę, bo pośpiech, z jakim przybyłaś do mnie z miłą, jak mówisz, nowiną, nazbyt cię zmęczył. — Dziękuję ci, najlepsza — odparła Rozalia, zawsze z tym samym wyrazem twarzy — ale bo widzisz, posłowie niosący uroczyste wieści dla większej powagi stojąc objawiać je zwykli. Dlatego i ja nie usiądę, bo oprócz tego, co już powiedziałam, mam dla ciebie, śliczna Wacławo, wieść inną, będącą niby diamentowym tamtej pendentem... — Pokażże mi ten pendent, dobra Rozalio — rzekłam stosując ton mój do tonu jej mowy. — Szczęśliwą będziesz — wymówiła Rozalia, a słowu temu zawtórował w jej piersi chichot cichy, ale i przeszywający. — Nie wątpię — odrzekłam z wolna, pasując się z sobą, aby nie stracić zimnej krwi i spokoju. Chichot Rozalii z cichego stawał się coraz głośniejszym, aż na koniec rozległ się długim, głośnym wybuchem. Przy tym skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przeszywała mię swymi czarnymi oczami. Czułam, że cała krew zaczynała burzyć się we mnie, brakowało mi cierpliwości. — Kuzynko — rzekłam czyniąc ostatnie wysilenie dla zachowania spokoju — uczynisz mi wielką przyjemność, jeśli zechcesz wytłumaczyć jasno cel twego przybycia i tej zagadkowej rozmowy, którą podoba ci się prowadzić ze mną. Śmiech Rozalii ustał nagle, podniosła głowę, policzki jej nagle pobladły i wymówiła stłumionym i drżącym głosem: — Chcesz tłumaczenia? dobrze! dam ci je, ale usiądź wprzódy, bo zemdlejesz i uderzysz twą piękną głową o twardą posadzkę. Słuchaj uważnie, co będę wyraźnie mówić. Pan Agenor oświadcza się o twoją rękę, bo babka Hortensja chce tego... a bogatą jest i da ci wielki posag, ale kocha on mnie... mnie tylko jedną... czy rozumiesz? Nie rozumiałam. Cofnęłam się o parę kroków i rękę oparłam o stół, bo nogi zachwiały się pode mną. Wytężonym wzrokiem wpatrzyłam się w Rozalię, chciałam przemówić, ale oddech zamierał mi w piersi, a głos konał w gardle. W końcu wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę jak dla odpędzenia strasznego widma i z wysileniem wymówiłam: — Kłamiesz! ... Wyraz ten wypadł z moich ust szeptem prawie cichym, ale tak przenikliwym, że słyszałam, jak echa jego odbiły się o wszystkie kąty pokoju. Echa te stłumione zostały głosem Rozalii, która z głową opadłą na piersi, z oczami szklanno utkwionymi w ziemię zaczęła mówić, jakby więcej do siebie niż do mnie: — Nie ja kłamię, ale on kłamał, gdy mówił, że cię kocha! Czy nie widziałaś bladości, która pokryła wtedy twarz jego, i tej zmarszczki, co się mu pokazała na czole? Bladość tę sprowadziły nań moje oczy, które tkwiły w nim z dala, a które on czuł, lubo patrzył na ciebie; w zmarszczce tej leżała myśl o mnie... ma on ją zawsze na czole, gdy o mnie myśli... Boże mój! Wacławo! jakżeś ty naiwna, kiedyś w tej zmarszczce nie poznała grobu, w którym za życia zamknięta miłość targa się i skonać nie może... Dziecko! ty nic nie znasz na świecie.. . nie rozumiesz... posłuchaj... ja ci powiem... On kocha mię namiętnie, od dawna, taką miłością, jakiej ty wzbudzić nie możesz, dziewczyno utkana z kryształu i księżycowych promieni. On z tobą do ołtarza pójdzie, ale ja tylko, ja będę na wieki jego ukochaną. Cha, cha, cha! szczęśliwą będziesz, Wacławo! bardzo szczęśliwą! ... Umilkła i tylko cichy, przeszywający chichot wstrząsał jej piersią, ale nie patrzyła na mnie... wzrok jej był jak przykuty do ziemi. Podniosłam dłoń do czoła, na które wypłynęła kropla zimnego potu, uczyniłam wysilenie i wyrzekłam: — Mów wszystko! ... — Wszystko! — powtórzyła za mną jak echo — jak ja ci wszystko powiem, dziecko z kryształową duszą? Czy ty zrozumiesz mnie, dziewico o czole spokojnym i oczach przezroczystych, w których nie zadrgała ni razu mętna fala życia? ... Jak ja ci powtórzę tę straszną historię, na początku której byłam święta jak anioł, a której nitka powiodła mię w smutne przepaści, kędy się stałam do szatana podobną? Czy ja sama historię tę umiem na pamięć? Nie wiem. Ma ona wiele szczegółów, a mnóstwo stron ciekawych, bardzo ciekawych doprawdy! Cha, cha, cha! ale i po cóż bym ci je opowiadała? Nie wystarczaż ci ten krótki, prosty, tak zrozumiały frazes: on mię kocha! ... Popęd jakiś nieposkromiony pchnął mię ku niej. Pochwyciłam ją za ramię i zawołałam: — Frazes ten nie wystarcza mi. Nie jest on dość silny, aby obalić wiarę moją; dość zrozumiały, aby móc mię wprowadzić w głąb tej tajemnicy, której rożek tylko odsłaniasz przede mną! Rozalio, jeżeli kłamiesz, jesteś nieszlachetną, jeżeli mówisz prawdę, powiedz mi ją całą, ukaż mi ją tak, abym uwierzyć mogła. Wszak widzisz, że cierpię! Wydobyła ramię swe z uścisku mej dłoni, skrzyżowała znowu ręce na piersi i długo milcząc patrzała na mnie. — Cierpisz? — wyrzekła. — Cierpisz nareszcie, ty, szczęśliwa istoto, i prosisz, abym ulżyła twemu cierpieniu! O, jakże mię nie rozumiesz! Twoje cierpienie to moja rozkosz! alboż nie odgadłaś dotąd, że cię nienawidzę? Zakryłam oczy dłońmi i szepnęłam: — Boże! czyliż są na świecie istoty okropne, którym by cierpienie czyje rozkosz sprawiało? Dosłyszała ten szept Rozalia i odpowiedziała zniżonym głosem: — Nazywasz mię okropną istotą! Tak... może i jestem dziś taką... ale kiedyś byłam inną... Bogiem się świadczę, że byłam inną... Pożyj dłużej, pożyj dłużej na świecie, Wacławo, a gdy po długich przeżytych latach spojrzysz w zwierciadło przeszłości i ujrzysz w nim siebie taką, jaką dziś jesteś, zawołasz z przerażeniem: i cóż się ze mną stało? ... Zmęczona, z szybkim oddechem upadła na sofę i blade czoło nisko na dłoń pochyliła. Stałam przed nią, plecami oparta o konsolę, bo o własnych siłach trudno mi było ustać, i patrzyłam na nią z mnóstwem zmięszanych uczuć: litości i obrazy, trwogi, zwątpienia i upornie walczącej z nim wiary. Usta Rozalii poruszyły się cichym szeptem, którego dosłyszeć nie mogłam. Mówiła do siebie i nie patrzyła na mnie. Po chwili nie odrywając oczu od posadzki głośniej nieco mówić zaczęła: — Kiedy poznałam jego, miałam lat piętnaście, a on dwadzieścia cztery. Bawiliśmy się zrywaniem kwiatów w ogrodzie i na łąkach i wiązaniem z nich wieńców, które pozwalałam mu wkładać na moją głowę. Szesnasty rok kończyłam, kiedy raz w dzień słoneczny włożył mi na skronie niewinny wianek z niezabudek, a potem pochwycił warkocz mój, co mi na ramię spływał i przylgnął doń ustami... Powiedział mi wtedy, że mię kocha... Nie odpowiedziałam mu nic, bo uciekłam jak spłoszone ptaszę, ale wieczorem modląc się przed świętym obrazkiem, który wisiał nad łóżeczkiem mojej siostrzyczki, przysięgłam, że nikogo, prócz niego, kochać w życiu nie będę... O! wspomnienia te moje... wspomnienia! ... Umilkła i zdawało mi się, że tłumiła łkanie. Potem zaczęła znowu: — Bywają na świecie serca ażurowe, przez których lekko rzeźbione otwory uczucia wnikają i wylatują na przemian, śpiewając sobie swobodnie i nie zostawiając po sobie nic prócz drobniuchnych pyłków, ze skrzydełek opadłych. Moje serce było ze skały. Gdy iskra miłości w nie zapadła, zwarło się silnie i nigdy już nie wypuściło słodkiego niewolnika... kochałam... kochaliśmy się... Nikt o tym nie wiedział, bo byliśmy tak idealni, że do najdroższej tajemnicy naszej nie chcieliśmy przypuszczać nikogo... Raz tylko, gdy wyjeżdżał w podróż daleką, powiedział mi: "Gdy wrócę, Rozalio, zostaniesz moją żoną!" Pojechał, a wkrótce potem na dom nasz spadło wielkie nieszczęście... Ojciec mój... ojciec mój... Tu uczyniła ręką gest energiczny, jak gdyby nim myśl jakąś lub złe jakieś widmo odpędzić chciała, i zaczęła znowu: — Ojciec mój opuścił rodzinę swoją i pogonił w dalekie kraje za Włoszką o czarnych oczach, która przybyła w dom nasz, aby uczyć młode moje rodzeństwo... Zwodnica trzy lata po wszystkich drogach Europy ciągnęła za sobą oszalałego namiętnością człowieka, obdartego z całego prawie mienia, a potem cisnęła mu w oczy wybuch szyderskiego śmiechu i popłynęła do Ameryki z rudowłosym Jankesem, który zrobił miliony. Ojciec mój wrócił w rodzinne strony upokorzony, znękany, długo nawet nie śmiał wejść do domu, w którym żyły dzieci jego, przezeń ubóstwu oddane.. . Podniósł go na duchu i w domowe progi wprowadził młody, ale dziwnie spokojny człowiek, a kiedyśmy obie z matką wyszły na ich spotkanie z czołami zarumienionymi żalem i wstydem, rzekł do nas: "Serca kobiece najlepiej rozumieć winny chrześcijańską naukę, która nakazuje przebaczać tym, co zbłądzili. Mąż i ojciec niech wejdzie w swoje prawa, a przeszłość zapomnianą niech będzie!" Zapomnieć przeszłość! O, mój Boże! czy liż mogłam? Czy liż mogłam zapomnieć o błędach ojca, gdy skutki ich odbić się miały boleśnie w życiu moim, a kto wie? może i w życiu tych drobnych istot, które są braćmi i siostrami mymi. Nie! nigdy nie przebaczyłam ojcu tego, co uczynił, nigdy serce moje nie zwróciło się na nowo ku niemu! — Pozostał między nami jak żywe wspomnienie wszystkiego, cośmy przezeń stracili, przy rodzinnym ognisku... obcy. Dzieci kochają go... mało wiedzą o przeszłości... Matka nigdy go nie kochała, ona nawet przez chłód swego serca była spólniczką i pierwszą przyczyną ojcowskiego występku... Rozumiałam wszystko... straciłam wszelką miłość dla matki... znienawidziłam ojca, a im czulej kochałam młode moje rodzeństwo, tym sroższą walkę toczyć musiałam z matką o kierunek, jaki wychowaniu ich nadać pragnęła, tym srożej ciężyła mi w sercu niechęć ku ojcu, którą przed niewinnymi istotami taić byłam zmuszona. Rozstrój serc wstąpił w dom nasz wraz z majątkową ruiną... kąty domu opustoszały, za to piersi przepełniły się goryczą. Matka i córka stanęły naprzeciw siebie walcząc o wpływ na małe istoty, z których pierwsza chciała uczynić próżniaków i głupców, napuszonych straconym bogactwem, druga — ludzi zahartowanych do twardego losu ubóstwa. Zwyciężyłam i stałam się matką dzieci mojej matki, ale walka, jaką stoczyłam, nauczyła mię obłudy połączonej z krnąbrnością i oziębłej goryczy, która kryje się pod maską spokoju. W walce tej pomagał mi ojciec, bo widział, żem niosła jedyny ratunek dzieciom, które on pchnął do zguby... alem ja za tę pomoc nawet wdzięczną mu być nie mogła; ani razu z uszanowaniem nie poniosłam do ust ręki jego, ani razu nie przysunęłam ust do jego czoła; i tak jak ja byłam córką bez matki i ojca, tak on pozostał mężem i ojcem bez żony i dzieci... Czułam, że przejmował mię dreszcz przerażenia. — Straszny obraz! — krzyknęłam zakrywając oczy. Rozalia zaśmiała się gorzkim śmiechem. — Przeraża cię obraz naszego zachwycającego rodzinnego pożycia! — wyrzekła z szyderstwem. — Tyś myślała zapewne, że ludzie jednymi ścianami zamknięci żyją wszędzie z sobą jak aniołowie w zgodzie i miłości anielskiej! O! pożyj, pożyj dłużej na świecie, dziecko kryształowe! a ujrzysz wiele takich rodzin jak nasza, z sercami, składającymi harmonię, podobną do muzyki dzikich ludów, w której bębny, kotły i trąby, każde inną pieśń grają! Rodzina! wielki wyraz! I w cóż ludzie wyraz ten zamienili? Uczynili zeń jednoznacznik niezgody, przymusu, nieszczęścia. Wszak fundamentem rodzinnego gmachu to małżeństwo dwojga ludzi, którzy kochają się ciałem i duchem. Tak tylko połączeni ludzie mogą potem dzieci swe prowadzić na drogę spokoju i cnoty. A kędyż na świecie łączą się ludzie w ten sposób? Może zresztą gdzie tak i bywa, ale ja o tym nic nie wiem. Konwenanse, wyliczenia majątkowe, ślepa zmysłowa sympatia, oto nici, które w świecie naszym, w świecie tym, w jakim wzrosłam, wiodą ku sobie mężczyznę i kobietę. Czy łączy ich społeczna, wysoka myśl o rodzinie? Gdzie tam! rachuba lub zmysły — oto ich bodźce. I jakże na gruncie takim wzrastać ma pokolenie młode? Ha! widzimy, jak wzrasta na pociechę szatanowi! ... Ojciec mój był bardzo młodym, gdy się ożenił! Nie ożenił się, lecz ożeniła go familia wpływami i namowami dlatego, aby pokrewna a uboga panna znalazła odpowiednie urodzeniu i stosunkom swym stanowisko; matka moja wyszła za mego ojca, bo był naówczas pięknym młodzieńcem i świetną partią. Dusze ich nie rozumiały się nigdy, miłości nigdy między nimi nie było. Toteż żądza jej, długo tłumiona w sercu mego ojca, wybuchnęła, im później, tym gwałtowniej.. . a matka została na zawsze posągiem z lodu wykutym i poruszającym się tylko dla oddawania pokłonów bożyszczu bogactwa i światowej próżności... Dziwisz się, drżysz, zakrywasz oczy! poczekaj! zostań żoną pana Agenora, a utworzycie rodzinę zupełnie do naszej podobną... Przestała mówić i była chwila bolesnego milczenia, w czasie którego słychać było tylko ciężki oddech dwóch naszych piersi. Potem Rozalia znowu zaczęła mówić: — We wszystkich walkach i boleściach, jakie napełniały dom nasz, siłą moją, pociechą, nadzieją była miłość dla niego. O, jakże stale a niezmiernie kochałam go przez owe trzy lata nieobecności. Byłam pewna, że wróci do mnie taki sam, kochający jak dawniej, tak wierny mi, jak ja mu wierna byłam. Powrócił... lecz jakże zmieniony! Piękniejszy stał się, świetniejszy, dowcipniejszy, ale już nie taki świeży, poetyczny jak wprzódy. Wieści głosiły, że zrujnował się za granicą i że mu bogatej trzeba żony, aby splendor imienia, jakie nosi, nie zardzewiał w ubóstwie. Przekleństwo! a ja przez winę ojca byłam już wtedy ubogą. Zaczęliśmy znowu widywać się często. Miłość rozgorzała w moim sercu szaleńcza, namiętniejsza niż kiedy. On odpowiadał jej taką samą, ale już nigdy mi nie powiedział, że zostanę jego żoną. Czekałam, ach! czekałam tego wyrazu i nie posłyszałam go nigdy. Wiedziałam, że odtrąca mię dla ubóstwa mego i chciałam odtrącić go wzajem, pogardzić nim, wyrzucić z piersi uczucie, które mię męczennicą czyniło; ale on upadł do nóg moich i płakał gorącymi łzami... Przy ostatnich wyrazach głos Rozalii nabrał przejmujących, posępnych tonów, śniade czoło jej zaszło ciemnym rumieńcem, a po policzkach ciche, ale rzęsiste łzy popłynęły. Nie spojrzała na mnie ni razu, a ja stałam ciągle niema, drżąca, i tylko coraz mocniej opierałam się o konsolę, bo siły mię odstępowały. Jakież straszne, niezgłębione przepaści odkrywały się przed oczami mymi. Nagle Rozalia porwała się z miejsca, przystąpiła mnie i prędko mówić zaczęła: — Słuchaj! rzuciłam ci w oczy tę spowiedź, aby to, co ona w sobie zawiera, nie opuszczało cię już nigdy. Zostaniesz jego żoną i zawsze będziesz widziała stojącą przed oczami twymi miłość jego dla mnie. Widmo to uczyni cię nieszczęśliwą, rozrani ci serce, wiecznym rozdziałem stanie pomiędzy wami, a ja właśnie tego pragnę... pragnę, abyś nieszczęśliwą była, bo nienawidzę cię! czy słyszysz! Nienawidzę cię tyle, ile jego kocham! Wyrwałam rękę z jej żelaznego uścisku i zawołałam z boleścią: — Nieszczęśliwa! za cóż mię nienawidzisz? Cóż ci uczyniłam złego? Zaśmiała się strasznym śmiechem i odpowiedziała: — Za co cię nienawidzę? poczekaj... zaraz powiem. Nazajutrz po owym wieczorze o strasznej a cudownej pamięci pojechałam do babki Hortensji, upadłam jej do nóg, wyznałam wszystko i błagałam, aby mi dała posag, aby mię obdarzyła cząsteczką swego mienia, z którą mogłabym zostać jego żoną. "Jego żoną! — odparła babka z tym twardym spokojem, który jej jest właściwy — ja ci powiadam, że nigdy za moją wolą żoną jego nie będziesz. Aby jednak dać ci dowód mego dla was współczucia, uposażę cię przyzwoicie i postaram się wydać cię za mąż. Pana Agenora przeznaczyłam od dawna, od dawna Wacławie i ona to jego żoną zostanie!" Czołgałam się u nóg babki błagając, aby ulitowała się nad biednym moim sercem, które z całej siły pragnęło wyrzucić z siebie uczucie, raz powzięte i zawiedzione, choć zrosło się z każdym jego uderzeniem, połączyło z każdą krwi kropelką, zmięszało z każdym piersi tchnieniem. "Serce! — odrzekła babka — śmieję się z tych deklamacji. Wyjdziesz za mąż za tego, kogo ja ci przeznaczę, a Agenor będzie mężem Wacławy. Ja tak chcę, ja tak ułożyłam i tak stać się musi". I przeznaczyła mi męża, tego wdowca opasłego, który się teraz żeni z Ireną. "Pan Prost — mówiła — posiada piękny fundusz i liczne familijne stosunki, przy tym jest człowiekiem w dojrzałym wieku, nie będzie więc zbyt się oglądał na romantyczne twoje wyskoki. Chcę, abyś za niego wyszła, i tak pokierowałam sprawą, że jutro oświadczy się o twą rękę rodzicom". W odpowiedzi parsknęłam głośnym śmiechem i zapytałam, dlaczego pana Prota babka mnie przeznacza, a nie Wacławie. "To już do mnie należy — odpowiedziała — a młoda panna powinna zgadzać się z wolą starszych i nie objawiać nawet przed nimi swego zdania". Nazajutrz powiedziałam wręcz panu Protowi, że go nie kocham i kochać nigdy nie będę, że kocham kogo innego i nigdy kochać nie przestanę. Podziękował mi za otwartość i odjechał. A czyliżbym zdołała opowiedzieć, jakie walki staczać mi przyszło potem z matką i babką? Żelazne zdrowie mego ciała pozostało śród nich nieuszkodzone, ale zdrowie duszy zachwiało się do reszty. Do całej goryczy, jaką już przepełnione było moje serce, domieszała się jeszcze nienawiść dla nieznanej istoty, która jak widmo stawała mi na drodze do szczęścia, do tej Wacławy; która dzieckiem jeszcze była, a już gotowano przed nią przyszłość usłaną kwiatami! Wiedziałam dobrze, iż w ciernie przemienią się one dla ciebie, a lubo nienawidziłam cię całą duszą, nie mogłam się obronić od pewnej nad tobą litości. Kochał mię... kochał mię coraz mocniej, widziałam to, ale od owego wieczoru stałam się niedostępną dla niego... nie pomagały mu rozpacz ni błagania. Nie pozwoliłam mu odtąd dotknąć nawet ręki mojej, gdyśmy byli sam na sam, i kto wie? może ten upór mój, ta moja harda niedostępność, którą osłoniłam się wtedy, gdy był pewny mego bezwarunkowego oddania się, rozżarzyły w nim bardziej jeszcze miłość ku mnie... A jednak... ani razu... śród najgorętszych słów i uniesień, nie wyrzekł słowa: zostań moją żoną! ... — Rozalio! — przerwałam z przerażeniem — jakże ty kochać go możesz? czyli nim nie pogardzasz? ... Patrzyła na mnie długo i uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. Pogardzać! — wyrzekła z wolna — jakże dziecinny wyraz wymówiłaś, Wacławo! Słabymi i występnymi pogardzają tylko głupcy albo dzieci, które nie znają przepaścistych tajemnic życia i fatalności, wiodących ludzi do upadków. On cierpi... często, zbyt często, cierpienie to jego jest ogromne... odbywają się w nim walki straszne sumienia i serca ze słabością... mój Boże! ja wiem, co to walki takie, i lituję się nad nim. Pogardzać nim! nie, nie! ja go tylko kocham! ... — Dlaczegoż więc gardzisz ojcem swym? — spytałam zdobywając się na ostatnie siły, aby dokończyć tę straszną rozmowę. Oczy Rozalii błyskawicami strzeliły. Alboż ci powiedziałam, że gardzę ojcem? — zawołała. — Nie, ja szanuję go! On był wielki w występku swym potęgą uczucia, które go pociągało, i ogromem bólu, jaki przeniósł, ja szanuję ojca, tylko... nienawidzę go! Wszak on pierwszy był powodem mego nieszczęścia i zepsucia mego serca! Gdyby nie szał, jakiemu uległ, byłabym teraz... ach! byłabym żoną Agenora! Mówiąc to wybuchnęła głośnym, długo powstrzymywanym płaczem i blada, drżąca cała, osunęła się na sofę. Ja także upadłam na krzesło, bo siły mię odstępowały zupełnie. Pośród okropnych zwątpień, które wypływały przede mną z obrazów, stawianych mi przed oczy przez Rozalię, wiara moja żyła jeszcze, targała się, walczyła ze zmorami, co ją otoczyły, i skonać nie chciała. Nie powinnam była wątpić o prawdzie słów Rozalii, jednak wątpiłam. To, co mi mówiła, wydało się tak potwornym, pan Agenor wychodził z jej opowieści tak niepodobny do tego, jaki żył w mojej wyobraźni, że jęknęłam pod brzemieniem cierpienia, co mi pierś przytłoczyło, i zarazem szepnęłam: — Rozalio, ja ci nie wierzę! Porwała się z miejsca, łzy w mgnieniu oka oschły na jej twarzy, a zastąpił je śmiech rozdzierający. — Nie wierzysz! — krzyknęła pomiędzy dwoma tego śmiechu wybuchami — po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałam, nie wierzysz jeszcze? Więc nie mogłam słowami i całą spowiedzią moją zachwiać twą wiarę dziecinną? Tak, ty nie znasz ludzi i świata! ty myślisz, że ludzie nie kłamią, że wszystko to na świecie jest świętą, przenajczystszą prawdą, a w tej wielkiej harmonii prawdziwości ja jedna stanowię wyjątek i przyszłam tu, aby nie wiedząc sama dlaczego, ot tak, przez kaprys lub fantazję kłamać i opowiadać przed tobą dziwy niestworzone! ... Nie wierzysz mi, ha! więc oto masz! dam ci dowód dotykalny, wyraźny, że to, co mówiłam, jest prawdą, a to, co on ci mówił, było kłamstwem! Masz! weź! czy znasz jego pismo? Mówiąc to sięgnęła za stanik amazonki i wydobyła papier, złożony w kształcie listu, ale zmięty i zgnieciony w konwulsyjnym znać ściśnięciu czyjejś ręki. — Weź! — zawołała raz jeszcze, rzucając papier na stół przede mną — to list, który wczoraj otrzymałam od niego! Pomścij się, jak zechcesz! Rzuć ten list ludziom pod nogi, aby czytali, to mię nic już nie obchodzi! Zostanę pognębioną, ale słowa, które ty w tym liście wyczytasz, wryją się w twoją pamięć jak sztylety i będziesz je miała zawsze pomiędzy nim a sobą, i nie dadzą ci one ani chwili spokojnej miłości! Poznasz, jak boli zdrada wiary dziewiczej, jak pali zazdrość, jak gorzkie zwątpienie o wszystkim wgryza się w serce i toczy je, i psuje niby robak w głębi owocu zagnieżdżony. Zostaniesz pomimo to jego żoną... wiem o tym... bo czyż ty i matka twoja będziecie miały siłę wyrzec się złoconych łask babki Hortensji? Ale potem, między ustami twymi i młodego twego małżonka list ten zawiśnie i w piołun zamieni słodycz pocałunku; będzie cię on kładł do snu i budził przy ocknieniu twoim... zasiędzie z wami u stołu, za morza z tobą podąży, a gdy będziecie mieli dzieci, wyryje się na ich obliczach i zmusi cię, abyś w serca niewiniątek przelewała zwątpienie, którego sama pełną będziesz! ... Żegnam cię, śliczna i szczęśliwa kuzynko, życząc miłych chwil przy odczytywaniu zostawionego pisma, a potem długich... długich a błogich marzeń o narzeczonym! ... Głośny, długi wybuch śmiechu zabrzmiał mi w uszach, czarna amazonka przemknęła przez pokój, potem zamknęły się drzwi i tętent szybko cwałującego konia zahuczał na dziedzińcu. Skamieniała, ogłuszona, z sercem zamarłym w piersi wzięłam do ręki papier rzucony na stół przez Rozalię. Tak, było to jego pismo. Znałam je z kilku grzecznych bilecików, które w różnych zdarzeniach pisał do mojej matki. Spojrzałam na datę: była wczorajszą. Przesunęłam ręką po czole i oczach, aby przekonać się, że nie śpię. Nie spałam. Była to jawa dziwna jakaś, ale wyraźna. Na posadzce leżała zgubiona przez Rozalię rękawiczka, w ręku moim był list, zostawiony przez nią. Zapragnęłam gwałtownie sięgnąć okiem na samo dno przepaści i jednym ciosem zabić wiarę, która jeszcze kołatała się w piersi nie mogąc skonać. Potem raz jeszcze chciałam nie wierzyć własnym oczom i spojrzałam na podpis listu. Było tam jedno tylko A, ale mi ono wszystko mówiło. Wydało mi się, że przekreślenie tej litery było podobne do dwóch skrzyżowanych sztyletów. Zaczęłam czytać list od początku i z wolna, ale wyraźnie wyczytałam następne słowa: Po co te rzucania się twoje, Rozalio? Po co ta rozpacz, która z cudownych oczu twych bucha? '' ''Wszak wiesz, że to, co jest, zmienionym być nie może, chybaby jaka różdżka czarodziejska przemieniła mię, w innego, niż jestem, człowieka? '' ''Wczoraj u państwa R. o mało nie zrobiłaś skandalu i byłabyś głośno wypowiedziała wszystko, co pomiędzy nami zachodziło i zachodzi, gdybym cię był nie powstrzymał spojrzeniem. '' ''O, bo spojrzenie moje wywiera na ciebie wpływ przemożny, czy prawda? A choć, harda istoto, jak niewolnika trzymasz mię na wodzy z dala od siebie, to jednak bledniesz cała, gdy na cię patrzę. '' ''Kochasz mię, lwico moja, wiem o tym. '' ''A ja czy kocham cię? o! wiesz dobrze, że tak jest. '' ''A jednak stało się! Powiedziałem tej bladolicej dziewczynie, że ją kocham, i jutro slę mego groma Leonarda na siwym rumaku do jej babki z epistołą błagającą, aby wstawiła się za mną do jej matki etc., etc., aby na koniec rączka panny Wacławy została własnością twego wiernego sługi. '' ''Widzę, czarowna moja, jak cudowne twe oczy palą się niby żużle, gdy to czytasz, jak gibka twa ręka ściska w toczonych palcach papier niewinny. '' ''Żeni się więc Agenor! — wołasz zagryzając do krwi dumne twe wargi. — Więc stracony dla mnie na zawsze. '' ''Śmiej się z tego, Rozalio! ja jej nie kocham! '' ''Czyliż przypuszczałaś kiedy naprawdę, abym mógł ją kochać? Jeśliś tak przypuszczała, to dowód, że nie umiesz gatunkować serc ludzkich i nie wiesz, jaki pokarm każdemu z tych gatunków właściwy. '' ''Wacława jest uroczą dziewczyną, nie przeczę. Przez chwilę wzbudziła nawet we mnie zajęcie swoją pierwiosnkową świeżością i zaciekawioną minką, z jaką przygląda się światu. '' ''Była to jednak z mej strony ciekawość człowieka, który lubi niekiedy bawić się badaniem swych bliźnich... nic więcej. To miluchna dziecina, a mnie trzeba kobiety. To kropla rosy tylko co spadla z nieba, a ja potrzebuję pełnego haustu wrzącego nektaru, przygotowanego na ziemi. '' ''To gołębica śnieżna i do gruchania skłonna, mnie zwyciężyć może tylko lwica taka jak ty. '' ''Podniebienie moje zepsute ostrym smakiem życia, białolice dziecię z naiwnymi oczami za ckliwy dlań pokarm. '' ''Powiesz może, iż młodość jej to urok? nie, to jej grzech kapitalny. Nie pojmowałem nigdy zamiłowania w niewiniątkach. Pierwsza moja w życiu miłość była dla kobiety lat trzydziestu; twoje dwadzieścia pięć lat zachwycają mię. '' ''Ona może być ideałem dla artysty jakiego lub poety, który by z nią razem bujał pod gwiazdami, zachwycał się trawką i motylkiem, a w ludziach widział chór serafinów bez skazy. Ją może kochać młodzieniec o przezroczystej duszy... jeśli jeszcze taki egzystuje kędy na świecie. '' ''Ale ja? o! jam jest syn świata. Ze mnie opadła już z dawna chrzestna niewinności koszulka, mnie nudzą idylle i wędrówki podniebne. '' ''Czyliż ma to znaczyć, że jestem do gruntu zepsuty i że wyziębło we mnie serce, a jedynym bodźcem moich występków egoizm? '' ''Nie, w tej chwili nawet mam dowód, że tak nie jest, bo coś niby łza wzrok mój zaćmiewa. '' ''Przez pryzmat tej łzy widzę was obie i nie jestem, i nie będę od was szczęśliwszy! ... Nie urodziłem się na to, aby być złym człowiekiem... ty najlepiej wiesz o tym, Rozalio, bo znałaś mię i ukochałaś wtedy, gdym był bardzo młody. . . '' ''Postawmy przed sobą zwierciadło przeszłości i spójrzmy. Ja nie poznaję siebie samego i ty także nieprawdaż? A dlatego, że i ty strasznym uległaś zmianom, pojmujesz te, które we mnie zaszły, i nie pogardzasz mną, i kochasz mię takim, jakim jestem... Byliśmy inni niegdyś, Rozalio, zmieniliśmy się oboje i oto jeden węzeł więcej, który nas z sobą spaja... Gdybyż ten węzeł mógł się na wieczny między nami zamienić! gdybyśmy żyć z sobą mogli razem! Żyć z tobą, być twoim mężem, nie rozstawać się nigdy! dzielić się wciąż słodyczą każdej chwili! Nie mogę myśleć o tym bez zawrotu głowy. '' ''A jednak Leonard siodła siwego rumaka, epistoła moja, błagająca o rękę panny Wacławy, już napisana, leży przede mną na biurku i błyszczy pieczęcią, na której umieściłem wszystkie godła mego starego szlachectwa ku większemu olśnieniu pani Hortensji... Pamiętasz w Rodowie, gdyśmy się zabawiali w grę zapytań i odpowiedzi? Na pytanie moje, co człowiekowi staje najczęściej na drodze do szczęścia, odpowiedziałaś: długi! Miałaś zupełną słuszność, piękna moja. Posiadam długów więcej jak majątku, a zatem ostatniego nie posiadam wcale. '' ''Teraz więc przypuść, iż żenię się z tobą, która także nic nie posiadasz. I cóż będziemy dalej czynili? Czy jak pierwotni ludzie ja zostanę myśliwym, a ty pasterką i karmić się będziemy mięsem dzikiego ptastwa albo trzód mlekiem? Czy pójdziemy na pustynię zjadać szarańczę i miód leśny, a odziewać się figowymi liśćmi jak pierwsi rodzice w raju? Ależ i tego nawet uczynić nie będziemy mogli, bo w klimacie naszym nie wzrastają drzewa figowe, a prawa krajowe dzikie ptastwo nawet przyznały własnością tych, na których gruncie zakłada ono swe gniazda. '' ''Więc nie tak poetycznie, ale stosowniej do obyczajów czasu i miejsca weźmiemy pewno w dzierżawę folwark o trzech włókach piaszczystej ziemi, ubierzemy się w sukmany i ja pójdę z pługiem na pole lub z kosą na łąkę, a ty w tęsknocie za mną pocieszać się będziesz siekaniem pokrzywy na pokarm stworzeniom o niewymawialnym nazwaniu... Ależ, jedyna, ręka moja nie udźwignie nawet pługa lub kosy, a twoje paluszki umieją tylko dobierać cienie włóczek do krzyżowej roboty i uderzać po klawiszach fortepianu... Może więc jeszcze zasiądziem na rezydencji w jednym z bogatych pokrewnych domów, których tyle mamy w paranteli naszej? W takim razie moim przeznaczeniem stanie się wydobywanie dla pani domu kłębuszków spod kanapy, a pan, aby wynagrodzić sobie udzielone nam miejsce przy stole, poczuje się w prawie stroić do ciebie zaloty. Najdroższa! kark mój zbyt przywykł do niepodległości, aby mógł po kłębuszki schylać się, a temu, kto by ci ubliżył, ubliżyłbym tysiąc razy i wygnano by nas z cudzego kąta i łaskawego chleba... Ty może szepniesz w tej chwili swymi koralowymi usty poetyczne przysłowie: "choćby w chatce, byle z nim!" Lecz ja go z tobą nie powtórzę i z sensem jego nie zgodzę się nigdy, bo... nie ma ono żadnego sensu. W chatce! O! wystawże nas, droga moja, siedzących na twardej ławie, spożywających chleb czarny, pijących czystą wodę z glinianego dzbana i odzianych suknem szorstkim jak pokrzywa! Wystaw sobie mnie, zamkniętego płotem z nie ociosanych kołków, pozbawionego wierzchowca, kabrioletu, dzienników, lokaja i paszportu za granicę! '' ''Chatka! brrr! leży ona dla mnie poza granicami podobieństwa. Nawet za cenę zostania twoim mężem z chatką pogodzić bym się nie mógł... A wierzyciele? a ów brat stryjeczny, wielki pan, co dotąd podupaść mi nie dał dla chwały imienia, lecz u którego łaska na pstrym koniu jeździ i który od roku zaczął mi pisać listy z admonicjami? A sekwestr majątku? a sprzedaże publiczne, a wstyd, upokorzenia, ludzkie pośmiewisko? '' ''A kłopoty, zatargi z kredytorami, łapanie i sztukowanie grosza z groszem, aby ich końce zeszły się jako tako? Gwałtu, Rozalio! toć cały szereg straszydeł okropnych, których paszczęki mogą najnamiętniejszą miłość zmusić do ugięcia karku i w kąt zapędzić sumienie! ... Ha! miłość, upokorzona i zdławiona, to nie zabita jeszcze i pozostanie swoją drogą w piersi jak żużel palący, a sumienie w kąt zapędzone nie stanie się nieme dlatego i dogryzać będzie aż do szpiku kości... Dlatego też powtarzam ci raz jeszcze, że nie masz mi nic do zazdroszczenia. Nie jestem i nie będę szczęśliwszy od ciebie. '' ''Widziałaś moje walki. Zanadto masz przenikliwe oczy, abyś nie postrzegła, że pasowałem się z sobą jak potępieniec. Ależ powiedz, cóż począć miałem? '' ''Urodziłem się w świecie, w którym mężczyźni wydziedziczeni są z praw do pracy. Jak inni towarzysze i rówieśnicy moi, umiem mówić obcymi językami, grać na dwóch czy trzech instrumentach, tańczyć niezrównanie walca, opowiadać dowcipne anegdotki, mówić damom komplementa, błysnąć, gdzie trzeba, usunąć się w półcień, gdy z tym bardziej do twarzy, pić szampana, trzymać bank na zielonym stole i w lożach teatralnych z miną znawcy przypatrywać się przez binokle grze dramatycznych artystów. Czy za pomocą tych umiejętności mogę stworzyć byt dla ciebie i siebie? Osądź sama i dodaj jeszcze do tego obrazu wściekłe rozpróżniaczenie, które było pierwszym powodem utraty mego funduszu, a zrozumiesz, iż nic mi więcej nie pozostaje, jak ożenić się z bogatą panną. V o g u e l a g a l e r e ! alboż pierwszy tak czynię? Toć to tak utarta droga, że aby zliczyć tych, co ją deptali i depczą, zabraknie cyfr w arytmetyce! Ręczę ci, że w niejednym z naszych poczciwych kawalerskich kółek śmiano by się do rozpuku z moich walk, skrupułów i namysłów. Ożenić się z panną posażną dlatego, aby uniknąć nędzy, kochać jedną, a wziąć ślub z drugą! Ależ to rzecz tak prosta i łatwa jak wychylenie naparstka absyntu albo przełknięcie ostrygi. '' ''A jednak, niech co chcą mówią, jest to rzecz straszna! '' ''Czy jest na świecie człowiek, w którym by nie została kropla uczciwości albo iskra uczuć gorętszych? Sądzę, że nie ma takiego. Największy zbrodniarz najstraszniej cierpi przed zbrodnią, a jednak popełnia ją... Dlaczego tak się dzieje na ziemi? Rozalio! ty i ja mamy prawo stanąć naprzeciw społeczności, w której łonie dano nam życie i jego kierunek, i zapytać ją: pani wielmożna, dlaczego tak strasznie okaleczyłaś twe dzieci? ... Czy słyszysz odpowiedź, jaką nam daje: Prawa i zwyczaje, jakimi się rządzę, dobre są i świetne; wyście sami porodzili się ze złymi sercami i czarną krwią w żyłach, samiście więc waszym upadkom winni! '' ''Wzywam do sądu zdrowy rozsądek. Jażem winien, że od dzieciństwa chowano mię jak kobietę? Że nie dano siły moim rękom ani hartu duszy? że pchnięto mię w obce kraje, bez steru w umyśle ni sercu, na edukację za kulisy francuskich teatrów i w zadymione sale domów gry w bilard, karty i ruletę. '' ''Ha, moja zapewne wina, żem uległ pokusom, ale znowuż dlaczego natura nie dała mi wolido oporu zdolniejszej? Mam więc ponieść pokutę za skąpstwo natury, niedołęstwo tych, co mię hodowali, i wynikające stąd błędy moje? Poniosę ją... a na odrodzenie życia, zmiażdżonego pomiędzy zgwałconą miłością i oburzonym sumieniem, zostanie mi komfort. '' ''Przeszedłem się parę razy po pokoju, wypiłem szklankę zimnego napoju i zaśmiałem się z siebie serdecznie. '' ''I cóż ostatecznie tak złego stało się lub stanie? '' ''Ożenię się z Wacławą i w tej już chwili ślubuję, że będę dla niej małżonkiem grzecznym, wyrozumiałym, pełnych względów i galanterii najczystszej wody. Kto wie? może gdyby nie ja, gorzej by jeszcze trafiła! Ciebie babka wyswata za jakiego majętnego sąsiada i będziemy mieszkali z sobą o miedzę... W oczach ludzi, w salonach, pozostaniemy obcy dla siebie, okażemy się nawet może niechętni sobie wzajem... ale, ile razy zapadnie kurtyna, Rozalio, za kulisami tej sceny, co się światem nazywa, znajdziemy się i wiecznie należeć będziem do siebie. '' ''O, cóż by to była za przepyszna komedia, gdyby Wacława rozkochała się nawzajem w tym, kto będzie twoim mężem! Wtedy tragedia serc naszych zamieniłaby się w śliczny wodewilek, odegrany ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu babki Hortensji, zbudowaniu publiczności, a dobremu humorowi aktorów. . . '' ''Rozalio! serce mego serca! życie mego życia! nie rozpaczaj! nie rzucaj się jak lwica zraniona! '' ''nie męcz łzami twoich cudownych czarnych oczów! '' ''Śmiej się ze wszystkiego, jedyna, śmiej się do rozpuku z komedii świata! '' ''Niech grzmi rozgłośnie kapela weselna, niech organ kościelny huczy rozgłośnie Veni Creator, niech ksiądz u ołtarza krępuje mi ręce stułą... ja nigdy kochać cię nie przestanę, ja wszędzie i zawsze cię znajdę i do ciebie wrócę! Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy